kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu/Enemies/Minor Foes
This subpage entry covers the Minor Foes present in Den Ei Rai Bu's jump-and-run sections. If you wanted more information on the mini-bosses or the bosses, please return to the previous subpage and visit the corresponding sections. Blue Worm Blue Worms are fat, blue worms with red thorns that can be found in the stages where Chiaki walks around and tries to defend Shikigami-chou. These enemies can be encountered very early ingame and barely pose any threat at all. The blue worms generally appear as individual foes and move around the ground at a slow pace. They don't attack, but they deal collision damage. If left alone, they will move forward and back in place and won't harm Chiaki. They can be avoided by simply jumping over them or using the running jump. Blue worms take two hits from Chiaki's small fire ball. Her charged attack will oneshot them. A defeated blue worm will stay dead until Chiaki goes Game Over. Dragon Head Dragon Heads are purple, ghastly, dragon heads with red eyes that can be found in the stages where Chiaki walks around and tries to defend Shikigami-chou. These enemies can be encountered very early ingame and barely pose any threat at all. The dragon heads generally appear in groups up to four foes and float at static positions in mid-air, being arranged in a way so they are stacked atop each other and turn into some kind of living wall. They don't attack, but they deal collision damage. If left alone, they slowly float upwards and downwards at a slow pace and won't harm Chiaki. While they can be avoided by simply walking away and taking another path, Chiaki needs to kill some dragon heads to collect all goodies for Zenki. If defeated, the dragon heads will respawn after awhile if Chiaki leaves their place and comes back. They will never respawn if Chiaki stands or crouches where the dragon heads were located until she moves away. Dragon heads take two hits from Chiaki's small fire ball. Her charged attack will oneshot them. Trivia * Their overall appearance and how they respawn as a small, purple flame, that rematerializes as that ghastly dragon head, heavily implies that the dragon heads are ghosts and are already dead, so they can't be killed (aka made deader than they already are) because, you know, they are dead. Eye Mouth/Flying Mouth Eye Mouths are huge, eye-like monsters with an orange iris and a slit pupil. They are covered by a green hide and instead of an eyelid, they have teeth. The eye mouths can generally found in the stages where Chiaki walks around in the swamp. These enemies appear in the middle of the game and are slightly more threatening as the ones from the early stages. While the eye mouth itself is a static enemy that floats in mid-air. The eye mouth itself isn't really threatening, but it generates new enemies by occasionally shooting up to three flying mouths into Chiaki's direction. Like other minor foes the eye mouth deals collision damage if Chiaki runs into it. The eye mouth has two hit points while the flying mouths have only one. A defeated eye mouth doesn't respawn. Flying Mouths are like smaller versions of the eye mouth, but they have no eye. Flying mouths only appear when a eye mouth generates them and unlike their parent monster, they can't spawn other monsters. After being sent out by the eye mouth, the flying mouth will fly into Chiaki's direction at a medium speed. It deals collision damage if it hits Chiaki, but it can be avoided by jumping or destroying it with the small fire ball. If avoided, the eye mouth will keep on going into the direction it was sent out, eventually flying offscreen and vanishing. It's medium speed might catch an unwary player off guard. The infobox on the right contains information for both the larger Eye Mouth and the small Flying Mouth enemy. The first value of each attribute belongs to the Eye Mouth, while the second one belongs to the Flying Mouth. Flying Eye Flying Eyes are small, eye-like enemies with a brown iris and brown veins. The flying eyes can generally found in the stages where Chiaki walks around in Karuma's lair, which act as the final jump-and-run stages of the game. These enemies occasionally spawn flying in mid-air and will home in onto Chiaki in an attempt to ram her. While the flying eyes start out moving at a medium pace, they will get faster if they notice Chiaki and follow her around, circling her and dealing constant collision damage if she doesn't shoot them down. Luckily the flying eye goes down in one hit, but it can be quite hard to hit, so it's better to take it down with Chiaki's charged attack before it gets too close. In the stages that feature flying eyes, a new flying eye will spawn for every defeated one. To keep things fair, they only respawn if their spawning place is half a screen away from Chiaki's current position. The flying eyes' swift movements and clingy behaviour might catch an unwary player off guard and will make the player lose many lives (or even cause a Game Over) if they don't know how to deal with this foe. Giant Seed Giant Seeds are big, green, mutated Hyouinomi eye-like enemies with an orange iris and a slit pupil. The giant seeds can generally found in the stages where Chiaki walks around in the swamp. These enemies appear in the middle of the game and kinda act as a replacement for the blue worms from the earlier stages. Later stages even feature them accompanying the blue worms and acting as an obstacle, attempting to prevent Chiaki from getting goodies for Zenki! Giant seeds have three different movement patterns. The first pattern has them as static giant seeds, which act as obstacles similar to the dragon heads, but unlike the dragon heads the giant seed occasionally shoot a fire pellet at Chiaki, which will take out one heart if it hits her. The second pattern has the giant seed float from the left to the right in a set place similar to the blue worm, only that it flies above the ground, making it impossible for Chiaki to avoid it by jumping over it. Though avoiding it by using the running jump might or might not work depending on position Chiaki leaps from and the positioning of the giant seed itself. This giant seed doesn't shoot at Chiaki, but will float into her, causing collision damage, if she crosses its path. The third one appears on the upper right or upper left screen, depending on from where Chiaki enters its spawning location. It will appear and then move down and back up in a diagonal pattern, rinse and repeat, until it reaches the other side of the screen, where it just vanishes. Like the second pattern, this giant seed doesn't shoot, but it often appears in locations, where it's hard to avoid it. Regardless of its pattern, the giant seed is not only hard to avoid because of its large size, it also takes up to five hits from Chiaki's small fireball, so Chiaki is better off making a running jump or crouching to avoid it whenever possible. Chiaki's charged attack will need to hit the giant side twice or thrice to defeat it, but it is possible to hit more then one of those monsters or even get the same monster caught twice in the same attack if the player is good at judging them or simply lucky. Giant Spike/Small Spike Giant Spikes are large, orange-red, spiked enemies. They first appear in the swamp stages, but from there onwards, they can appear anywhere in the jump-and-run stage's hidden locations. The giant spike is static enemy that floats in mid-air. It does nothing but serving as an obstacle and can't be destroyed. There is also a smaller version, apropriately called the small spike, which behaves exactly the same as the giant spike, the only difference being it being small. The spike enemies generally act like the spike trap from Battle Raiden, only that they can also appear at walls, which the spike traps don't. So the spike enemies' definition as an enemy in general is rather vague as they are more like a mixture of a trap and an enemy. They are placed like an enemy, but like a trap, they can't be damaged or destroyed. The infobox on the right contains information for both the Giant Spike and the Small Spike enemy. Both kinds of Spike enemies share the exact same stats and species. Their only difference really is that the Giant Spikes are big and the Small Spikes are small. Notes Like Battle Raiden, Den Ei Rai Bu also features bottomless pits, which make Chiaki respawn at the beginning of the stage or last checkpoint if she falls into them, but those don't count as enemies. They are only noted down here as Den Ei Rai Bu doesn't really have any traps beside the spike enemy and the bottomless pit and noting them on Den Ei Rai Bu's main article page wouldn't make any sense. Appearantly Chiaki can't swim ingame, as falling into a river (muddy or not) will have her behave like as if she fall into a bottomless pit. Leaping Fish Leaping Fish are small, fish-like enemies which come in two variants. The first one is green and has golden fins, while the second one is golden and has violet fins. The leaping fish don't have eyes and both variants behave exactly the same. The green leaping fish generally appears in swamp areas, while the golden leaping fish appears in muddy areas. The leaping fish are exclusive to stage sections that have flowing rivers in them. (muddy rivers in the second variant's case) Leaping fish start out offscreen and will leap up at a diagonal angle in an attempt to scuff Chiaki. After almost reaching the top of the screen, the fish will drop back down again, falling offscreen and vanishing. The leaping fish won't respawn unless Chiaki gets back into their section, regardless if they leaped offscreen on their own accord or were destroyed by Chiaki. While the leaping fish only takes one hit, Chiaki is better off avoiding them by crouching or casually walking by. If she runs or jumps, it is very likely that the fish will scuff Chiaki, taking one of her hearts with them. The leaping fish are pretty fast, so they might (and very likely will) catch an unwary or even experienced player off guard. One has to memorize their positions to successfully avoid them, which is easier said then done as they slightly vary whenever Chiaki crosses the fish's path. The infobox on the right contains information for both variants of the Leaping Fish enemy. Both kinds of the Leaping Fish enemies share the exact same stats and species. Their only differences are their different color palettes and the point in time when they are introduced ingame. Slime Mouth Slime Mouths are small, green heads with sideways mouths and small orange eyes. While they somewhat look like Gagara, they bear no more similarities than that. The slime mouths first appear in the swamp and are never seen again after that stage. At first the slime mouth is invisible, but if Chiaki gets close (about 1/4 of the screen's range), a small, green puddle will appear and a slimy blob will rise from it, which then turns into the slime mouth enemy. Slime mouths are static enemies and don't respawn if they are defeated. They also only take one hit. While Chiaki can avoid them by jumping over them or making a running jump, the slime mouth occasionally shoots a small fire pellet, which takes out on of Chiaki's hearts if it hits her. Slime mouths are generally rather harmless foes, probably the third least dangerous ones after the blue worms, with the dragon heads being the least dangerous ones. Spider Spiders are blue, spider-like monsters with human-like heads with sideways mouths and three small, red eyes. Unlike real life spiders, they are the size of a small dog and have six legs instead of eight. The spiders first appear in the stages where Chiaki tries to defend Shikigami-chou. Spiders generally move by walking into a set direction until they hit an obstacle. They will then turn around and walk into the other direction. So if they walked to the left, they will now walk to the right and the other way around. They will deal collision damage if they walk into Chiaki and they move at a medium speed, so they might catch an unwary player off guard. Spiders don't turn when the walk into Chiaki and they will take two small fire balls to be defeated. They also don't respawn once they are taken down. Chiaki can only avoid spiders by doing a running jump or running away. If Chiaki leaves the screen, while a spider can be seen, the spider will despawn and vanish. Tiny Seed Tiny Seeds are small, withered Hyouinomi with a brownish shell, six stumpy legs and a comically huge red eye with a slit pupil. They only appear in mini-boss and boss battles, where some bosses throw the tiny seeds at Chibi Zenki. The tiny seeds themselves don't move, but once they land on solid ground, they will sit there, acting as small landmines. They are to small to be hit by Zenki's attacks even when crouching or using the charged attack and can only be destroyed if Zenki hits them with the charged attack while they are being thrown. After sitting there for awhile or if Chibi Zenki walks into them, the tiny seeds will vanish. Trivia Oddly if Zenki defeats a mini-boss that uses tiny seeds, the tiny seeds will just stay there and if there's a jump-and-run cutscene where Chiaki walks over to Chibi Zenki to talk to him or a defeated foe, Chiaki and Zenki will walk over the seeds without getting hurt, but this just might be some kind of cutscene immunity. Category:DERB Enemy Subpages